[unreadable] Accompanying the increase in research activities worldwide, particularly in developing countries where the citizens are poor, vulnerable and un-empowered, is increasing concern about the ethical nature of these studies, the rights of participants, the need to protect vulnerable populations, issues relating to benefitssharing, equity and justice. It has therefore become necessary to equip researchers, particularly in developing countries with state-of-the-art knowledge of research ethics. In addition, it is necessary to help institutions in developing countries to develop ethics boards as well as increase the knowledge and access of such ethics boards to current knowledge about research ethics especially as this relates to International Collaborative Research. As part of these efforts, we are proposing a plan that will lead to the establishment of postgraduate training program in Research Bioethics in Nigeria and West Africa. We propose to build on the result of previous International Bioethics Education and Career Development Awards funded by Fogarty Institute that has led to the training of some faulty members at the University of Ibadan, on-going research in bioethics and other fields, the association between the University of Ibadan and the West African Postgraduate Colleges of Surgery, Nursing and Physic. We will identify the needs for bioethics training in Nigeria and West Africa; develop culturally sensitive and contextually relevant case studies and training curriculum; conduct bioethics training for members of institutional review boards and directors of clinical training and research of biomedical institutes in Nigeria, initially, and later other parts of West Africa; train medical, dental and nursing students in bioethics and prepare an application for a full training grant. This planning grant will support the establishment of the first systematic training program in research bioethics particularly as it relates to International Research in West Africa where 35% of all Africans reside. [unreadable] [unreadable]